The Sky
by Lepidopterologist7
Summary: K7 and his friend live in a kingdom of white and red but dream of the Sky. all are OC, Love, Lust, Revenge, and Cheese.
1. I hate the way they talk

L7: hello I'm L7 your author, and that's all you need to know right now. Also I DON"T OWN NARUTO OK I JUST DON'T (CRIES)

**Bold = main character narration**

Regular = Author narration

Person: dialogue

This = thinking

**I was once told that there was once something called "Sleep", what happens is you lay there on a soft surface with your eyes closed; you just lay there not moving, it must be horrible. It's just like before you open your eyes for the first time. We all open our eyes differently some open their eyes when they're very old or when they're very old. I run, we run, we are runners, which is the only thing I know for sure, that we run. We run across this domed kingdom of blinding white and deep red. I am 3293454295k7, but my friends call me K7. I have 3 friends; H5 our leader and my best friend, he was the first person I saw when I opened my eyes and I've been with him ever since. J1she's the tallest person in our group and the only girl in it; of all the girls I see when I run she is the most beautiful. She was being attacked by olders when H5 saved her, she has been running with us ever since. Then there's A7, he's bald and just a little shorter than J1. He has a bad attitude half the time, but he's been through a lot. He joined our group awhile after J1, he said he doesn't to run with us, it just that's there is nothing else to do. **

We find our flower waiting on a white roof, for our hero.

J1: Hey K7 what's taking you so long we have to meet H5 and A7 soon…….where are……

K7: Gottca, hahahaha you should have seen your face.

J1: I"LL KILL YOU. He totally got me.

K7: Aren't we late.

J1: Yeah because of you.

K7: Well lets go.

**In this kingdom there are three types of people; younger's, all my friends are younger's, olders and others. The Olders aren't very smart or nice the male Olders attack the female Olders and sometimes female Youngers, or just fight anyone crosses them that's why we run. If you stay in one place for a long time the Olders attack you. **

K7: do you see that.

J1: yeah fucking Olders attacking a younger….. Shit were real late we got….to…. leave…..where the hell did you go.

In the alleyway.

K7: What the hell are you doing?

Older 1: I'm going to hvae fun wtih tihs one.

Older 2: yeah and there is nothing you can do about it puke.

K7: We'll see about that.

Our hero leapt into action, but was kicked in the chest by the second older.

J1: I'LL GET HELP.

Older 2: she won't be back in time to help you boy, but when she does get back I'll make sure she sees you die.

Older 1: You shuold hvae ran atfer her.

Older 2: who do you tinhk taht she wlil birng, an amry…….huh…..No….wiat.

With that the second older was floored by a bald boy with a bad look in his eyes.

A7: I hate the way Olders talk, hey Skippy you done getting tossed around.

J1: I brought help.

Older 1: Wlel she burohgt you aonhetr pkue.

Before the older could complete his sentence he was kicked in the temple by a red eyed young man.

H5: How about that most of life's problems can be solved be a kick to the temple. Hey K7 are you ok?( eyes change back to brown)

K7: Yeah it was just a kick to the chest I'll be fine.

Younger: You guys are those runners right?

H5: Yeah we are you ok?

Younger: Yeah I'll be fine I should have known better then to follow those two but lately I have been felling wierd.

A7: (whispers to H5) hey man she's changing she'll start to attract Olders from all around and you know he's still on our trail. We got to leave her here. What happens to her now isn't our concern.

H5: I know.

Yonger: I know what you're talking about I know I'm changing you should just leave me here……(cries) why does this have to happen to us, why do we have to become like them .

H5: I don't know but I have heard stories about a place called the Sky, where you don't become an older.

Younger: The sky is a myth just leave……..JSUT LEVAE ME ANOLE.

A7: She changed run.

Our four heroes sped away to leave the girl to her fate. As they ran away a large older approached the girl.

L Older : where are the runners, girl.

Y Older: They went that way.

L Older: Before I leave how about I have some fun ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Y Older: Who cares, anymore just do what you will.

**The longer you're here the more like the Olders you become and I don't want to hurt J1, or any of my friends. H5 says the "Sky" is right beyond the top of the dome, and that when we get there we won't have to worry about anyone…….. ever. **

(While running)

J1: H5 I'm scared.

H5: I know, but soon were going to leave and see the "Sky".

A7: There is no such thing as the "_Sky_" there is only white and red we all know this. We need to focus on getting out of here.

H5: SHUT UP A7, we don't need to hear that. Where would we go huh with the Others and become like them well you can do what you want but me, J1, and K7 are on our way to the sky right K7.

K7: …….Yeah, H5………. I think.

A7: whatever.

**Pause. **

**There is one older who really doesn't like us, he spends most of his time trying to catch us usually we can get away and leave him behind but this time is different he's faster this time way faster.**

J1: He's getting closer what are we going to do.

H5: (looks up) ok were under the top of the dome. (eyes change red)

A7: Shit his eyes have changed again they be here soon.

**The only things more dangerous than an Older are Others. When someone dies the others come from a hole at the top of the dome and take them away into the darkness. The four of us want to leave this place and see this thing called "Sky". **

(While running)

J1: H5 I'm scared.

H5: I know, but soon were going to leave and see the "Sky".

A7: there is no such thing as the "_Sky_" there is only white and red we all know this.

H5: SHUT UP A7, we don't need to hear that. You can stay in this kingdom of red and white, and become an older, but me, J1, and K7 are leaving right K7.

K7: …….Yeah, H5………. I think.

A7: whatever.

**Pause. **

**There is one older who really doesn't like us, he spends most of his time trying to catch us usually we can get away and leave him behind but this time is different he's faster this time way faster.**

J1: He's getting closer what are we going to do.

H5: (looks up) ok were under the top of the dome. (eyes change red)

A7: Shit his eyes have changed again they be here soon.

H5: (Stops running and turns to the older) I know your all scared but when can take him and the others with my eyes, ok here we go.

K7: I hope we make it.

L Older: I cAught you ha Na ha hA ha ha I'm gnona kill all of yPu .

A7: I hate the way they talk, and I hate the way this one smells.

H5 jumps towards the Older with his fist cocked back, as he swings the older ducks and tries to uppercut him, but he easily doges his fist using his red eyes, but he couldn't react to the Olders elbow coming down on his head.A7 sneaks up behind the older and puts him in a choke hold.

L Older: you thing you can stop me.

The older then jumps into the air and lands on his back serving a crushing blow to A7.

K7: I'll stop you, you ugly…… before he could get out the rest of his sentence he was kneed by the older in the chest. A7 jumps to his feet and connects a devastating knee to the chin of the older sending him back.

H5: Hey shit for brains (the Older looks up) did you know that a kick to the temple can solve almost any problem. Then he lands a tremendous kick to the right temple of the older, killing him.

H5: K7 are you ok?

K7: (while holding his chest) yeah I'll be fine.

J1: (To K7) you should be more careful next time.

A7: Yeah guys don't worry about me is not like I didn't just get crushed under that fat idiot, (kicks the Olders body)

H5: People Let's get ready soon the others will be here and then the real fight starts.( looks up)

Here they come. J1, you and K7 take the one to the left A7 you go for the one to the right and I take the one in the middle.

A7: Why do you get the one in the middle?

H5: because the one in the middle is always the strongest.

Other 1: looks like we hit the jackpot today, one dead and one has a Sharingan.

Other 2: hell yeah.

Other 3: Let's take the girl too.

The Others jumped into action, and our heroes enacted their plan.

Well our heroes reach the sky, Why is A7 bald, will K7 stop getting his ass kick next, these and more may be seen in the next chapter. See you in the Sky.

Please Comment.


	2. I didn't Order that please take it back

L7: Yeah Chapter two because I love my two fans,

With 60% more A7.

A7: I hate it when he breaks the forth wall.

**Bold = main character narration**

Regular = Author narration

Person: dialogue

This = thinking

Chap 2: I didn't order this please take it back.

LS Other: what the hell these kids are strong.

M Other: Shut up they're not that strong: Fireball No Jutsu

Only because of his eyes is H5 able to dodge the large fireball, but the fire ball flew towards K7.

H5: K7 WHICH OUT!

J1: NOOOO….. (Jumps into path of fire ball)

K7: J1 NOOO!

A7: Shit….. Dumbass got herself killed not that she was too much help before but how are we going the take on whatever is up there alone.

H5: what the hell was that, since when were the Others able to do that?

RS: (while dodging a kick from A7) Dumbass don't use Jutsu down here, at list you got one.

J1: (weakly) Hey……….Skippy looks like I won't…………be able to see the………….sky.

K7: (crying) it will be fine you'll see the sky we all will, me, you, H5, and A7. We all will.

J1: (weaker) I always liked you the most may have been a punk but you cared about all of us…….. Keep H5 safe. (Dies).

K7: NOOOOO!

LS Other: Awwww you killed his little girlfriend its ok you be with…..her…..soon…. HIS EYES HAVE TURNED GRAY CODE ALPHA…..wait kid I didn't mean that no……

Before he could get stop out K7 grabbed the Kunai in his hand and stabbed him in the throat.

A7: He has new eyes too damn why should that punk be so lucky.

K7: H5 is this the feeling that new eyes give you, it feels like I can take on the world.

RS Other: screaming code alpha doesn't sound the alarm dumbass…. Where did that kid go?

K7: I'm under you

RS: what

Along vertical slash ended the Others life quickly.

MS Other: I won't be ended so easily……wait your eyes have changed too O……fffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk.

The other just fell to the ground.

A7: Now that idiot eyes have changed and he got new powers damn this is just not my day.

H5: MY EYES, YOU HEAR ME; MY NEW EYES WILL SHOW ME THE SKY.

A7: And his ego is larger.

H5: K7 do you want to talk about it.

K7: No I just want to see the sky.

A7: Well let's go, Skippy.

The three of them made their way up to the hole at the top of the dome. On the other side of the hole our three travelers found nothing but a large circular shaft.

A7: O I know this is the "sky" a long dark shaft, yeah this really worth flying on these death traps.

H5: Didn't I tell you to shut up.

K7: GET OFF OF THE DICS NOW.

Just after the jump off the discs and began running up the wall their discs exploded.

A7: Shit can he see the future.

As he thought that 30 Others flying on discs sped towards them, from the end of the shaft.

K7: It's good that we did all that running we should be able to make it.

H5: I won't let her die in vain; we will see the "sky".

As he said this his pupils began to swirl, the others also jumped of their disc and grabbed their kunai knives, but were all sucked into a very small point before they could attack.

A7: what the hell was that H5?

H5: IT DOESN"T MATTER LETS KEEP GOING.

The hole that the Others came out of began to close.

H5: Not now not when were so close.

As he said that a black fire ball flew into the hole and burned the sides open.

The two of them reached the other side of the second opening, to find the selves in a massive room. With in this room was close to 200 others and a man that didn't look like an Other. On the far end of the room was long shaft that went up diagonally.

Man: My name is Kanshu I am the chief jail of location Q

K7: what the hell is location Q.?

Kanshu: location Q is where you live; it's where you were born and where you will die.

H5: Don't plan on dyeing any time soon.

Kanshu: that's the thing about death you don't plan on it, ATTACK.

H5: K7, A7, we won't die here not now not EVER!!!!

H5 jumped towards the large massive of others, kicking one in the temple while using the kunai that the other had to slash a second other in the face. One of the others to his side made hand signs and released a fire ball at him, H5 jumped over it and the fire ball hit 5 others that were at his side. He made the same signs and released a larger fire ball that consumed 10 others to his right. All the while moving closer to the shaft that leads to the sky. As he fought 7 seven others surrounded K7.

Other 1: for a small group of rats to do this is a great feet.

Other 2: But your still only rats.

K7's and leapt into action

K7: I will see the Sky, for J1. She will see the Sky through me, through my eyes.

Kanshu: Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, while the normal Sharingan is rare on its own, but to have the Rinnegan in one catch along with the Mangekyo Sharingan. I must make sure not to kill them and deliver them to the fang king myself.

10 others tried to ambush A7, but while K7 and H5 were killing, he took the time to take whatever items the Others had on them and used them to kill the 10 others.

K7, A7, and H5 sped through the ranks to the others with great ease. Soon there was only Kanshu left.

Kanshu: (while clapping) I should be thanking you now I can't get some stronger men to work under me, but now I have to kill you baldy. He made a hand sign one of the dead Others near A7 exploded. Launching A7 into the wall.

A7: What the fuck.

K7: A7 are you ok.

A7: Yeah just fuck that guy up for me.

H5: I won't lose anymore friends here, I'LL KILL YOU.

Our heroes ran towards Kanshu with their fist cocked back and anger in their eyes. Ready to fight for their cloud kingdom in the Sky whatever

Will A7 live, who brought the potato salad, why does fruit cake suck, all that and more in chapter 3.


End file.
